A Near Death Experience
by PotterFrost
Summary: After the incident at DoM, Gallow Potter hit a low. Blaming herself for her god-father's death and more. But when an aristocratic blond finds her, what happens? One-shot. Short and to the point basically. Fem!Harry/Draco. Please Review!


**I'M BAAACK!**

**Disclaimer: LOL. Let's face it. I ain't JK Rowling.**

Gallow Potter walked numbly around the halls and corridors not even paying attention to where she went. She followed her feet and they seemed to know where to take her, so she didn't question it. In the span of less than three hours Gallow's god-father, Sirius Black, died and she discovered she's the only one that could kill Voldemort.

"It's all my fault…" Gallow whispers gingerly to herself. She killed them; all of them. Sirius only died because she was stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's plan. If only she listened to Hermione! Merlin, she was so stupid. And her parents… had she not been born then maybe they'd be alive living a joyful life.

Gallow was brought out of her stupor as a cold breeze hit her. Her feet had taken her to the Astronomy Tower. She approached the edge and looked down. Her midnight black hair seemingly blended with the night sky only to be outlined by the bright canvas of stars.

One jump was all it took, she thought morbidly to herself. Just one jump… But she couldn't bring herself to, not yet. She wasn't that desperate yet… yet.

Instead she slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor; bring her knees to her chest in the process. Finally allowing herself to morn.

Down somewhere else in the castle, a young blond Malfoy was strutting around the castle like he owned the place; not yet aware that his father was being sent to Azkaban. Oh how he loved knocking Potter down from her stupid little throne! He lived for those moments when her face filled with anger. Thrived on the moments where his insults left a sting. Basked when she couldn't come up with a good enough insult in time. Because he was a Malfoy and it was high time the idiot girl learned her place.

Today, on this glorious day, Draco Malfoy decided to take advantage of his Prefect privileges and break apart any couples –save for the Slytherins- snogging or doing more… active things after curfew and deduct a ridiculous amount of points. He rounded the corner and turned to the entrance, peeked in, and was about to head back out when a stifled sob caught his attention. Bingo. A devilish smirk flitted his lips and he swaggered forward. Lo and behold it turned out to be none other than Miss Gallow Potter herself. Oh, he was going to have fun.

"My, Potter," the blond spat out the name "too important to follow the rules, are we? Gryffindor Golden Girl can't be bothered to follow the same set of rules as everyone else? Tsk, tsk. What ever will Dumbledore think?" The smirk on his face was evident.

Gallow whipped her head up and stared long and hard at Malfoy.

"Go away Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for you right now."

Malfoy's face practically glowed with satisfaction.

"Not in the mood to see me? Is that so? Well excuse me Princess, but I'm no peasant. I'm the one in the position of authority here, so therefore, you will force yourself to be in the mood, understood?" Said Malfoy, contempt written all over his features.

Gallow stood abrupty, making Malfoy stagger back a bit.

"No, Malfoy, you listen. I have had the worst day of my life and I do not need any more of it to get dampened by your mere presence. I'm sorry, I'll just invite myself out. Good bye Malfoy." The girl with the midnight hair and emerald eyes replied briskly, before walking stoically away.

"Ah," said Malfoy, realization finally hitting him "this is about your god-father, isn't it? Do tell. Father wouldn't give me the details," he added, a wicked glint in his grey eyes.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" Screamed Gallow.

She had a fresh layer of tears in her eyes that have not yet fallen, but thanks to the darkness Malfoy would never know.

"Oh I don't," he replied offhandedly "I just care about whether father was lying or not. You see, you usually tells me these amazing promises that almost never come true."

That did it for Gallow. She marched straight up to Draco and slapped in across the face. The sound echoed around the silent tower proving just how hard Gallow slapped him. "How. Dare. You?" she seethed, bringing her furious green eyes to meet his slightly more hesitant ones.

The hesitancy was gone in a flash, once more replaced by his mask of arrogance.

"How dare I? I'm not the one responsible for whatever happened to your precious mutt. You are! Every bad thing happens because of you and your existence! How dare I? How dare _you."_

Draco knew it was a low blow, but he was positive that statement was going to give him the most reaction. Oh and how he craved that reaction.

But instead of a shout or hex, Gallow stood there, motionless. Her eyes wide but unseeing. And she was looking at Draco with a horrified expression. "No…" She whispered. One thing was to blame yourself, but another thing was having another person basically tell you the same thing you told yourself momentarily.

"It was an accident though," she continued to talk to herself, trying to reassure herself.

Draco backed away slightly. Did something happen that he was not aware of? Because, he might have gotten himself buried a bit too deep for his liking.

"Potter…?"

She snapped and full on sprinted to the edge of the Tower. Draco watched horrified as it looked as if Potter wasn't planning to stop… in fact, it looked like she planned to jump off. _Suicide._

With that word Draco reawakened to the present day situation, and he ran after her, finally tackling Gallow's petite frame to the ground so she wouldn't try to get away and jump again. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" yelled Draco as the younger girl continued to struggle from under him.

"It's my fault!" she sobbed "He died and it's all my fault! I want to die too," she squirmed frantically from under him, in a crazed attempt to jump off the Tower again.

_ …He died…_

Oh.

Draco could've smacked himself in the head. The mutt died, and he told an already semi-suicidal girl it was her fault. Idiot.

"Well then don't waste his sacrifice!"

Gallow stopped at once.

"What do you mean?"

Draco locked his eyes with hers and brought his forehead to hers as well.

"I know my cousin. Gryffindor through and through. If he died saving you, that's basically a happy death to him. Grffindork nobility and all. Don't waste it," he murmured silently, his eyes still locked into hers.

He never noticed this before, but her eyes were stunning. Unknown to him, the girl was having similar thoughts coursing through her head.

An internal battle raged inside his head for a while.

_But she's your enemy!_

_She's never really started the fights… you did._

_She didn't back down though!_

_Admit it, you like antagonizing her. You like being able to be the only one to get a reaction out of her._

_What ever you do, don't kiss her._

_Kiss her!_

_No._

_Yes._

_Stop!_

_Go on!_

He knew he lost the battle when her lips became too tantalizing to resist.

Before he could help himself, the blond hesitantly connect his lips with hers, creating a blend of bliss between the two. Quickly they broke apart, before anything really happened.

"Come on Potter, I'll accompany you to your dorm. You should be honored; the Draco Malfoy is walking you back to your dorm _and _hasn't taken away any points from you. Call it a treat." He gave her a crooked smile, melting her slightly, which was a confusing new feeling for her. Quickly getting over herself, she gently swatted him on the arm.

"So honored," she retorted dryly.

This raised a chuckle from Draco, and the two walked in comfortable silence back to the Lion's Den.

Gallow stepped forward and whispered the password to the Fat Lady, and the portrait hole swung open. Already with one foot on the hole, Gallow remembered Draco and turned around, seeing him have already given his back to her and was walking away slowly.

She races after him before swiftly kissing him once more on the lips. Draco moaned lightly as this one lasted longer, and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. "Good night Malfoy," whispered Gallow as she hurried back to enter the Common Room, a blush clearly visible on her face.

Draco stood there transfixed on her running form. How had he missed this all these years? With a small foreign smile on his face he whispered to the empty hallway "good night Gallow." Before walking away, a little skip in his step clearly seen.

The Fat Lady stood with her mouth wide open, staring at the scene.

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin," she mouthed to herself "who would've guessed?"

**TA DA! Not very long in the slightest, but the idea was eating at me for days so I decided: eh, why not?**

** Please review! Alerts are bronze, Favorites are silver, but Reviews are gold. Ask any author, they'll tell you the same.**

** LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
